Persons who suffer a traumatic injury to their legs, back, or spine, for example, and accident or a stroke or other neurological event) commonly experience a loss or paralysis of motor abilities as an immediate result of the trauma. In all cases of neurological injury, particularly (although not exclusively) in the case of a stroke, the patient generally begins rehabilitation as soon as possible (even 24 to 48 ours after the event, if possible). A recent study at the U.S. National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke, has indicated that patients may continue to regain motor function over one year after a stroke or accident giving rise to the deficit.
Rehabilitation helps stroke survivors relearn skills that are lost when part of the brain is damaged. For example, these skills can include coordinating leg movements in order to walk or carrying out the steps involved in any complex activity. Rehabilitation also teaches survivors new ways of performing tasks to circumvent or compensate for any residual disabilities.
Water has rehabilitating qualities; stroke survivors and other patients who are hampered with limitations such as loss of muscular strength often find that water therapy can significantly enhance their recovery and can offer a better quality of life. In addition to stroke survivors, other patients that may benefit from aquatic therapy may include, without limitation, those suffering from arthritis or joint pain, musculoskeletal disorders, chronic back pain, foot, ankle or knee pain, spinal cord injuries, amputation, or brain injury.
In water, body weight is decreased by up to 90 percent; buoyancy makes moving easier. Water, being denser than air, helps supports the body, improving a person's balance and coordination. This support allows a person to gain confidence in movement abilities. People have greater flexibility in water, allowing them to exercise and stretch their muscles in ways that are not possible on land, with much less risk of falling while doing so.
Since people tend to be more stable in water than in air, it is possible to gain more strength in less time in water than it is on land due to water's density and resistance. Resistance increases blood flow, which in turn increases a person's ability to regain muscle and motor performance. Water therapy is an extremely gentle form of exercise that is one of the most effective ways to build strength and improve cardiovascular capabilities. A stronger body can mean more competence in performing daily activities on land.
However, not all patients having neurological or motor deficits in their lower extremities or trunk are sufficiently stable to maintain balance in water, particularly as they begin hydrotherapy. Such patients may have need of a flotation support in water.
Floatation collars, “water wings” worn on the arms, small kickboards, and buoyancy vests have been used as floatation devices for hydrotherapy.
Howerton, U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,475 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,521 discusses a “personal watercraft” comprising a U-shaped inflatable float tube having a stabilizing frame and a seating device bridging two leg portions of the floatation chamber. The device is said to be useful as a “floating chair”, for example for fishermen or hunters, and may be enhanced with additional apparatus between the leg portions such as a shelf for placing a tackle box, or a tray for a beverage holder.
Ross, U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,868 discusses water devices comprising a main part and a supporting part releasably connected thereto. The supporting part comprises a piece of material located between elongate portions of the main part to be used, for example to support the trunk, thus permitting the user to place or submerge the face in the water, or to lie on his or her back, if desired.
Unger et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,810 is drawn to an articulated litter for assisting hydrotherapy patients in getting into and out of water.
Weissbuch, U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,521, is drawn to an aquatic exercise device said to serve dual functions as a hand-held kickboard and a buoyancy device worn around the midsection.
However, there remains a need in the art for flotation devices that are tailored for patients having motor deficits or disorders, permitting them to have a buoyancy aid to walk and/or exercise in water, while also preferably having, for example, one or more handgrips to assist the patient to maneuver and manipulate the device.